Mia Bella
by Maya-Masen
Summary: Após ter passado quatro anos fazendo intercâmbio na Itália, Edward volta e o seu interesse na nova governanta da casa é inevitável. Bella vai ter que se esforçar muito para não ceder ao charme do patrãozinho...


É tudo da Tia Steph e blá blá blá.

* * *

Moída. Eu estava completamente moída. Esses dias a casa dos Cullen anda agitada e o tempo inteiro pessoas desconhecidas ficam entrando e saindo, tudo por causa da volta do filho mais novo de dona Esme, Edward. Pedreiros, arquitetos, mestres de obra, assistência elétrica, técnicos de TV a cabo e tantos outros que eu me fiz o favor de esquecer. Isso apenas para deixar o quarto totalmente confortável para o patrãozinho. É Bella pra cá, Bella pra lá, Bella traz água, Bella varre aqui, Bella passa o pano aqui, Bella preciso de uma aspirina, Bella arruma aqui, Bella pra todo lado. Eu não estava verdadeiramente reclamando, longe de mim. Eu só esperava que todo esse tumulto acabasse logo, porque eu já estava quase sem energias.

Comecei a trabalhar com Esme e Carlisle há aproximadamente um ano. Edward já tinha ido há quatro fazer intercâmbio na Itália. Os Cullen eram uns amores, os melhores patrões do mundo. Me pagavam um bom salário, mais dinheiro do que deveriam. Dava para ajudar financeiramente meus pais, que moravam na cidade vizinha – Forks – e ainda comprar minhas coisas de uso pessoal. Eu me sentia sozinha às vezes, claro, porque eu aceitei a condição de trabalhar tirando apenas uma folga por mês. Mas ainda tive uma boa sorte, pois a cozinheira mexicana, Berenice, era como se fosse uma segunda mãe para mim. Era naquela senhorinha rechonchuda e afetuosa em que eu me apoiava quando a saudade que eu sentia de meus pais apertava.

– Em que você tanto pensa chica?

– Não é nada, Nice. Só cansaço mesmo – respondi enquanto terminava de enxugar os pratos.

– Dona Esme está uma pilha esses dias, a volta do menino Edward está deixando ela radiante, – suspirou – só espero que ele volte mudado.

– Como assim, Nice? – perguntei curiosa – Ele é do tipo que se mete em muita roubada?

– Mais ou menos, menina. Edward tem um coração de ouro, é um bom rapaz, tem uma boa família e uma aparência física muito bonita, você vai ver. – deu uma risadinha – Mas tem um gênio forte e abusa da sorte quando se trata de mulher. Exatamente por ser tão bonito, ele usa muito do charme e sempre acaba magoando alguém. Nunca vi uma garota com Edward que não tenha ficado com o coração partido, e olha que eu praticamente criei aquele moleque.

– Então ele usa as mulheres? Pega e quando enjoa joga fora? – perguntei levemente desapontada, pois com os pais que tinha, os irmãos e a boa criação que o deram, Edward deveria ser uma pessoa um pouco melhor e saber valorizar uma mulher que tivesse.

– Infelizmente é assim, mas tenho fé que o senhorzinho encontre alguém que amoleça aquele coração e deixe ele todo apaixonado.

– Tomara Nice – falei voltando minha atenção aos pratos.

– Bella, você sabe se tem algum suco feito? – Alice perguntou enquanto se servia, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, Emmett interveio:

– Alice, eu vou te dar um desconto porque você é muito pequena e a mesa pode ser alta demais pra sua estatura minúscula, daí você não enxerga um palmo à sua frente, mas tem uma jarra de suco bem na sua cara.

– Tem? – Alice estreitou os olhos procurando a tal jarra – Ah, tem mesmo! Desculpa Bella.

Foi inevitável soltar uma risadinha quando todos na mesa começaram a rir e Alice cruzou os braços emburrada por ser o motivo da piada.

– Sem problemas. – respondi ainda disfarçando a risada com uma tosse.

– Edward finalmente chega hoje! – Esme disse batendo palminhas – Eu estou tão animada!

– To doido pra ver as encrencas em que o cabelo de fogo vai se meter. Dou meia hora de bunda se não houver uma. – Emmett gargalhou enquanto esmurrava a mesa fazendo com que os pratos e talheres chacoalhassem.

– Vocabulário! – Esme, Alice e Rosalie disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu novamente disfarcei a risada com uma tosse, era quase impossível controlar a si mesmo perto das besteiras que saíam da boca de Emmett. E era ainda mais cômico porque a postura brincalhona não condizia com a sua estatura intimidadora.

– Vai precisar dos meus serviços, dona Esme?

– Não Bella minha querida, você e Berenice vão poder se recolher. Edward só chega de madrugada.

Assenti e me afastei enquanto esperava os Cullen terminarem o almoço.

– Ai Nice, – resmunguei enquanto me esticava na cama – hoje eu acho que a gente dorme direito. Nice? – virei-me quando não obtive resposta – Essa dorme rápido!

Eu queria dormir, estava cansada, moída e desgastada, mas mesmo assim não conseguia pregar o olho. Parecia que o meu pijama, de repente, era muito quente e grudava muito. Parecia que o meu cabelo estava esquentando demais a minha cabeça e o quarto havia se tornado muito pequeno e abafado, coisa que não era.

Virei, mexi, escutei música, tentei forçar o sono, mas ele não vinha. As horas transcorriam devagar e eu sabia que se não conseguisse dormir eu estaria lenta e agindo como um zumbi na manhã seguinte.

01:55

Quatro horas se passaram desde que eu comecei a tentar dormir. Não era possível que eu não conseguisse ao menos cochilar de um dia para o outro. Já era para eu estar, no mínimo, como uma pedra na cama.

_Bom, talvez um copo d'água ajude._

Esgueirei-me pelos cantos da casa tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho e não bater meu mindinho nos móveis, porque eu também não precisava de um dedo machucado pra ter minha noite fechada com chave-de-ouro.

Abri a geladeira e pus a água no copo, bebi ali mesmo aproveitando o ar frio da geladeira refrescar o meu corpo quente demais, mas cedo o meu momento foi interrompido por um resmungo sutil.

– Quem tá aí? – perguntei levemente assustada.

– Oi, meu nome é Edward, não queria te assustar, – ele veio aparecendo aos poucos – só vim beber água também. E você quem é?

Eu precisei de um momento pra me recompor diante da figura imponente à minha frente. Edward visivelmente era o homem mais bonito que me apareceu na vida. Eu queria correr meus dedos por aqueles cabelos desgrenhados e as mãos no peito desnudo e bem esculpido, já que ele só usava uma calça de moletom. Parecia tentador demais para que estivesse tão perto de mim daquele jeito.

– Bella, – pigarreei – meu nome é Bella. Eu trabalho aqui.

– Bella combina com você – ele sorriu despudorado – e com a sua roupa também.

Foi aí que eu me dei conta que estava usando roupa de menos na frente de um cara atrevido demais.

– Não faz isso... – eu murmurei constrangida, cruzando meus braços no peito para tentar cobrir mais o meu corpo.

– Isso o quê? – Edward perguntou risonho, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão de mármore negro.

– Me deixar sem graça! – murmurei novamente.

– Ô linda, eu não queria te deixar sem graça – ele disse enquanto me puxava levemente pelo braço. Eu continuava sem reação, então apenas me deixei ser guiada e o senti me abraçando, sendo envolvida por aqueles braços tonificados e cheirosos – você tá com vergonha, é? – a respiração dele bateu no meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os meus pêlos se eriçassem.

– Uhum – fechei meus olhos assentindo. Eu não sabia por que não saía correndo dali, parecia que tinha uma bigorna amarrada em cada uma das minhas pernas, elas estavam pesando toneladas.

– Olha só esses pelinhos arrepiados, linda. – ele continuou sussurrando – Você gosta que eu fale no seu ouvidinho, é? – ele traçou lentamente o contorno da minha orelha com a língua, meus olhos simplesmente rolaram para dentro e eu me contorci achando aquilo a coisa mais gostosa do mundo.

– Aposto que a sua bundinha também tá toda arrepiada... – Edward murmurou enquanto ia subindo minha camisola – Eu vou dar uma olhadinha nesse seu rabinho, prometo que eu vou só dar uma apertadinha bem demorada nele...

Eu quase desfaleci nesse momento. Aquele homem poderia ser a minha perdição, poderia me levar à ruína e ainda me fazer perder o meu tão sagrado emprego. Além disso, eu não o conhecia, não sabia quem ele era. Não sabia nada ao seu respeito. Só o conhecia porque enfim havia fotos dele com a família por toda a casa, mas fora isso nada. E foi essa conclusão somada à minha conversa com a Berenice que me fizeram reagir.

– Sai! – eu me debati saindo de perto dele, inexplicavelmente sentindo falta do seu toque quente e sensual – Por favor, não faça isso outra vez. Eu não quero complicações pro meu lado, só fale comigo outra vez se precisar de alguma coisa que esteja inclusa no meu serviço doméstico. Tenha uma boa noite, seu Edward.

Saí correndo disparada da cozinha sem nem me dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele novamente. Aparentemente Edward seria uma pessoa com quem eu deveria ter muita cautela.

* * *

_Review é combustível de autor, UM BESÃO :-]_


End file.
